Larfleeze
History Origin The origins of Larfleeze, also known as Agent Orange, remain shrouded in mystery, largely due to the actions of the Guardians of the Universe. According to his own account, Larfleeze was one part of a group of five thieves who wanted to pull off the greatest heist in the history of their guild. They raided the planet Maltus, where one of their own was lost, and stole several treasures, mainly a box and a map. The box was supposedly worth more than an entire star system, for it contained Parallax, the sentient embodiment of fear. The other thing they stole was a map made by the fallen Maltusian Krona, said to contain something very valuable. Making their way to Okaara, they entered the Forbidden Forest of Weeds. Another of their group was killed by the forest, and the others fell into a temple. Inside was an Orange-Lantern Power Battery. Mesmerized by it, the three remaining thieves started fighting among themselves of the Lantern. The Guardians then arrived with a force of Manhunters. However, their power was drained by the orange light, and several Guardians were killed, along with a third member of the thieves, leaving only Larfleeze and Blooch remained. The Guardians then said that all they wanted was the box containing Parallax. If the two would give it up, they would be allowed to keep the Orange Battery, as long as it stayed buried in the temple. Additionally, only one could own the battery. Larfleeze and Blooch accepted the deal, and then fought to the death. Larfleeze won, and became the sole wielder of the Orange Battery, then known as Agent Orange. Treaty is Broken When the Sinestro Corps War ended, multiple Qwardian Power-Rings made their way to the Vega system, and the Guardians authorized the Green Lanterns to enter the system and capture the rings and their bearers. Larfleeze tolerated them as they did not head to Okaara. However, the Controllers, aware of the coming War of Light, decided to seek out the orange light and harness it for their own power. Journeying to Okaara, the Controllers discovered Larfleeze's underground palace and entered. They found the Orange-Lantern Power-Battery and attempted to claim it, only for Agent Orange to unleash the Orange Lanterns from the battery to kill the Controllers. Enraged at this perceived violation, Larfleeze sent the Orange Lanterns to capture the Green Lantern Stel, who was pursuing a member of the Sinestro Corps. Stel was captured and seriously damaged, and Larfleeze ordered the Orange Lanterns to brand Stel with their seal. When the Green Lanterns recovered Stel and returned him to Oa, a hologram of Larfleeze burst forth and confronted the Guardians about the attempt to steal the Orange Battery. Although the Guardians pointed out that it was the Controllers who had entered Vega, Larfleeze refused to listen, and declared that the treaty was null and void, and that the Guardians would submit to his demands or face the wrath of the Orange Lanterns. Saying that the Guardians did not negotiate with terrorists, Scar blasted the Larfleeze hologram and presented a motion to repeal the Vega ban. Despite reservations, the Guardians went ahead with the repeal of the ban. Making their way to Okaara, the Guardians and the Green Lanterns were soon attacked by Orange Lanterns. Larfleeze's lanterns began draining the energy from the constructs the Guardians and the Green Lanterns created, and managed to kill Gretti and steal his ring, adding Gretti's power to his own. However, Larfleeze quickly realized that Hal Jordan had a Blue-Lantern Power-Ring that he could not drain. Intrigued, Larfleeze dragged Hal underground and demanded that he surrender the ring.Impatient, Larfleeze cuts off Hal's arm in order to gain his blue power ring, and upon wearing it finds his insatiable hunger gone. However, this was just an illusion created by the ring, and Larfleeze immediately attacks Hal believing that he can actually control the blue power. Larfleeze's Orange Lantern Corps battle Hal's Green Lantern constructs to a standstill until Larfleeze creates a giant orange construct of himself. Hal destroys the construct using the power of hope, and finding themselves at a stalemate (when Larfleeze is defeated, down the line another being will take his place as they cannot destroy avarice) the Guardians agree to barter with Larfleeze. When Hal asks the Guardians what Larfleeze wanted, they reply it does not concern them. He is next seen with the entire Orange-Lantern Corps, descending upon Odym for a Blue Power Ring... From his sanctuary on Okaara, Larfleeze looks on in rabid anticipation of the Blue Ring, verbally pushing his avatars to take one. All too abruptly he realizes something is wrong. A number of Black-Lantern Power-Rings come speeding into his sanctuary, and resurrect the fallen who had become his Lantern avatars. In the face of this new and horrifying threat, Larfleeze finds himself desiring something he hasn't ever wanted before; help... The Blackest Night As a result of the attack of the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze was forced to flee Okaara which was an act that led to his concentration of his Lantern constructs dissipating on the surface of Odym. He was saved from the Black Lanterns by Atrocitus who demanded that Larfleeze hand over his power battery. In a resultant fight, the Red-Lantern managed to steal the Central Power Battery but Larfleeze was in close pursuit in order to reclaim it. Their skirmish ended briefly when the Black Lanterns attacked both of them. Whilst Atrocitus was fighting the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze managed to steal back his Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and knocked the Red Lantern unconscious. He then released his Orange Lantern Corps to attack their undead counterparts in an attempt to claim a Black power ring. However, his constructs were absorbed by the Black Lanterns. Desperately, Larfleeze attempted to awaken Atrocitus to aid him but the pair were saved by the arrival of Saint Walker, Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Carol Ferris and Indigo who destroyed the undead Black Lanterns with the aid of Ganthet and Sayd. Once the battle was over, Larfleeze angrily told the two Oans that they had betrayed him and went against their pact. When Ganthet explained it was not him who did so, he asked Larfleeze as to why he attacked Odym. Larfleeze then revealed the new pact he had with the other Guardians who told him where he could acquire a Blue power ring which was all part of a plan by the Oans to have the Blue Lantern Corps and Orange Lantern Corps wipe each other out, which in turn inadvertently added to the already blazing War of Light. Later, Atrocitus woke up and battled the various corps leaders in order to get his revenge against Sinestro and the Guardians, but was calmed by Saint Walker, who showed him an image of his wife and himself being Blue Lanterns with Ganthet and Sayd. Sinestro later threatened Larfleeze by detonating Blink-Bombs on Okaara that would destroy everything he had hoarded in his sanctuary in an effort to get Larfleeze to join the various corps against the Black Lanterns. After seeing that the Black Lanterns, Blue Lanterns and Green Lanterns had their own Guardians; Larfleeze decided to agree only if he had his own Guardian as well. At which point, Sayd approached him stating that if he assisted them against the Black Lanterns, she would willingly serve as his Guardian; much to her mate Ganthet's disapproval. Indigo later transported the group to Ryut which was the last known location of the Black-Lantern Central Power Battery. It was there that Atrocitus agreed to help destroy Nekron but vowed that after that was done, he would kill all the Guardians, to which Sinestro implied his help. Larfleeze later interjected that he hoped that not all of them were killed as he wished one for himself. When Ganthet stated that they would give all that they had to stop Nekron, Larfleeze once again stated "Well, not everything". On Ryut in Space Sector 0666, the various corps leaders discovered that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been transported to Earth at Coast City. Thus, the various Lantern leaders charged themselves by reciting their oaths with the exception of Larfleeze who merely looked confused, and that he desired a Guardian and a banquet afterward. He demanded Sayd to promise him that she would provide him these two demands. When Atrocitus and Sinestro considered killing Larfleeze, Saint Walker stated that it was not Larfleeze's doing but rather the Orange Light of Avarice that had consumed him. Using his Blue Light of Hope, he managed to sate Larfleeze's greed after which Hal Jordan used his power ring to shove him into the Orange Lantern Power Battery which powered him to 100,000%. Once all charged, they went to Earth and attacked the Black Lantern Corps where they found the rogue Guardian Scar. In a combined attack, they manage to weaken her at which point Larfleeze attempted to consume her and make her his own Guardian but Scar managed to get the upper hand for a moment until the other Lanterns manage to destroy her. During the battle, Larfleeze contributed his light with the others to attack Nekron, however, this only further empowered the Lord of the Unliving who unleashed a new wave of Black power rings that were seeking bearers that had been resurrected thus turning them into Black Lanterns. In order to bolster their numbers, Ganthet activated a secret programming within all Power Rings which duplicated them and temporarily deputized local sentient beings. Larfleeze's Power Ring was one of those duplicated and flew to find a bearer whilst Larfleeze gave chase as he did not wish to be deprived of it. The Power Ring found and deputized Lex Luthor leading to Larfleeze engaging in a fight with the Human in order to claim back the ring. During the fight between the two, Luthor revealed of the many things that existed on Earth which led to Larfleeze commenting that there might be a reason for saving Earth after all He stopped attacking at some point as the Lantern Corps and their allies fought against Nekron's Black Lanterns. However, Luthor became overwhelmed by the Orange Light and stole Larfleeze's Power Battery with the intention of stealing all Power Rings present. The Lantern Corps managed to subdue him and Larfleeze claimed back his Power Battery. As events progressed, the Life Entity was revealed who first empowered Sinestro and later Hal Jordan whereupon a temporary White-Lantern Corps was formed which defeated Nekron thus ending the Blackest Night. In the aftermath, Larfleeze gave up possession of Lex Luthor to Earth's heroes and was shocked to realize that he had given up possession of something. The Brightest Day At the end of The Blackest Night, Sayd followed on her agreement and became the Guardian of the Orange Lantern Corps. He took her and his Orange Lanterns to visit Lex Luthor in his laboratory in order to find out what other things one can possess on Earth. Larfleeze intended to return to Earth at first but decided to find out more about the things one could possess. At first, Luthor suggested power but an annoyed Larfleeze said he already had power and asked what else was available. Luthor, with greed in his eyes, said "land" which piqued Larfleeze's interest. At some point, Agent Orange attempted to claim the power of the Black Spheres of Black Lantern energy from Lex Luthor but after being temporarily trapped one he decided to abandon this acquisition. He later moved to North Branch, Minnesota where he began using his Orange Lantern Constructs to steal the various items he had seen on television commercials from the neighborhood and settled in the forested region where all these things were kept under his watch. At some point, he learnt of Santa Claus and began writing a wish list of things he wanted this being to bring him unaware of the fact that this entity did not exist. Larfleeze instead believed that Santa Claus was capable of giving him everything his Guardian Sayd was incapable of doing and dispatched her on some errand. His actions later attracted the attentions of Hal Jordan when he received a complaint from a Park Ranger over the thefts. Jordan went into the woods tracking down Larfleeze where he met his constructs that led him to Agent Orange himself. When Jordan asked Agent Orange what he was doing on Earth, Larfleeze stated that he now lived on the planet after learning of the many possessions it held and stated that Jordan was trespassing on his land. Instead of entering into an argument with Larfleeze, Hal Jordan told Larfleeze that they faced a new threat but the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps dismissed this as he said that threat had passed as they had allied together to defeat Nekron. He claimed that their "trade" was over and there was no longer any "we" but only a "me" though Jordan said there was someone out there that was claiming the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum which included the one in the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. When he asked about the Greed Entity, Larfleeze spoke of Ophidian the Tempter and claimed that it was still curious about Hal Jordan as to what he wanted with Larfleeze having a similar thought. He also expressed some interest in what the other Emotional Entities were capable of accomplishing. However, Jordan wanted to know how Larfleeze had imprisoned the Ophidian Entity within the Central Power Battery but before they could go further the pair were attacked by a freed Hector Hammond. Hammond attempted to claim the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and demanded Agent Orange to let him know how to release the Ophidian Entity. Whilst battling for possession over it, Larfleeze claimed that no one could free Ophidian as he made sure of it. At which point, Hector Hammond said he would take the "whole thing" and consumed the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. This act horrified Agent Orange as it meant that the Ophidian Entity had now possessed Hector Hammond and was now free with the creature stating that "its time to get even." Larfleeze also briefly commented to Hal Jordan that capturing the Ophidian Entity was a "little tricky". Afterwards, Larfleeze told Jordan that he shared an antagonistic with the Ophidian Entity with the Emotional Embodiment of Avarice claiming that Larfleeze was the only being who had enslaved. Thus, it sought to return the favor and dominate Larfleeze in return by first devouring him. However, Hal Jordan battled the Ophidian controlled Hector Hammond and attempted to reach Hammond's own personality. This was partially successful as Ophidian decided not to attack Larfleeze but instead pursue Hammond's greatest desire Carol Ferris after which they left the area. Afterwards, a large number of Orange Lanterns turned into their residual Power Ring shaped forms with a horrified Larfleeze telling Jordan that he could not live without his Lantern. Jordan decided he needed to find Ferris before Hammond did with him deciding to journey to Las Vegas. Upon hearing the name Las Vegas, Larfleeze decided to accompany Jordan where he began enjoying the casino as well as the "all you can eat buffet" whereupon he claimed "I have arrived". But he was interrupted by the Predator Entity which was now within its new host; Abraham Pointe. In the resultant destruction, an angry Larfleeze claimed that the Predator had destroyed his buffet with the two battling. The Predator Entity easily overpowered Larfleeze and tapped into his emotions where it stated that he loved only himself with the Emotional Embodiment of Love claiming that it knew how sad Larfleeze was deep inside. Surviving the attack, Larfleeze in a weakened voice commented that he saw something when the Predator Entity attacked him and that he saw his family which he claimed were still alive. He would be present to see the defeat to the Predator where he showed anger towards Abraham Pointe when he began talking about Larfleeze's family which saw him beat the Human nearly to death. Aftermath Following this time, he would journey to Earth with Jordan when the being controlling the Entities began to reveal himself. This villain turned out to be the mad Guardian Krona who managed to remove the Entities from their Human hosts before escaping into space. The now unified New Guardians gave chase and followed him to Ryut where they discovered the Book of The Black which absorbed all the New Guardians within itself for a moment. After being freed, they were attacked by Lyssa Drak who entrapped all the New Guardians within the Book except for Hal Jordan who was left behind with their Power Rings. During the War of The Green-Lanterns, Jordan managed to get Kyle Rayner to help free the New Guardians from the Book of The Black where Larfleeze returned to his normal self for a brief second before the Orange Power Ring claimed him once more. Upon Krona's death, the Oans banished the New Guardians from their homeworld and stated that it was off-limits to the other Corps. At some point in this time, one Orange-Lantern Power-Ring along with Power Rings from the other Corps selected Kyle Rayner as their wielder. This led to some speculation on the fate of Agent Orange since he would never part with his Power Rings. The Power Ring later transformed into Glomulus who faced the wrath of the Oans when the New Guardians were defeated. However, at this point, Agent Orange broke through the ceiling of the Citadel of The Guardians with his Orange-Lantern Corps and stated that they were all "mine". Images Category:Orange-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Red-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Blue-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Yellow-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Indigo-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Violet-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Black-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people